Her Father's Daughter
by faaaaaay
Summary: She was born into a life filled with guns and riches. The symbol that burns between her shoulder blades binds her to the Heartfilia with no escape...until she met him.


**This story has been on my mind for quite a while so I decided to give it a shot.**

 **Lets see how it goes, yeah**.

 **Lucy will grow up differently here. Everyone is bit OOC** **in a Semi AU.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes in advance as English is not my first language.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

xxx

Lightning flashed across the dark grey sky followed by a loud thundering boom. Clouds, thick, grey and heavy with moisture, rolled by.

A storm was coming but it didn't matter to a group of people surrounding a large stone.

 _Layla Heartfilia_ was the name engraved in beautiful cursive letters, a mockery to the two people directly in front of it.

A little girl with golden locks tied in a bun, wore a simple long sleeve black dress that ended just below her knees. White socks covered her legs along with black Mary Janes. Her head was downcast, not once lifting up during the ceremony.

Next to her, a blond man stood tall with his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. The rolled up sleeves of his white crisp shirt revealed his toned forearms, proof of what he did for a living.

Neither of them cried. Not when they recieved the news of her death nor when her body was lowered down.

So the sky did it for them.

In a matter of seconds, everyone was soaked to the bone. Two servants - each holding up an umbrella - went to cover their Master and his Heiress from the sudden downpour.

"I expect you to keep up with your studies."

"Of course Father."

"And start learning about the family business if you are to take over one day."

The sound of metal clanking together caught his attention. Looking down at the girl, his eyes landed on a set of keys clutched tightly in her hands.

"Also, you are to never use magic in this household. Do I make myself clear?"

Dark brown orbs turned to him. There was a spark of emotion in the usual empty stare but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I understand."

"Good." With that he turned around, the servant following him closely.

"Don't stay out for too long. You're useless if you get sick."

He paused and looked over his broad shoulders.

"Lucy."

"Yes Father?"

"Happy Birthday."

She didn't say anything as the tall man resumed walking to the direction of the mansion.

Marilyn - Lucy's personal maid that was holding the umbrella - can only watch sadly as the Young Miss sank to her knees and tightened the hold on her keys until knuckles turned white.

Then there was a sudden stillness to everything around them. Marilyn felt that the wind stopped blowing and the rain had ceased falling. Their surrounding was eerily quiet with no sound whatsoever.

A blinding white light appeared in front of them just seconds after, that the red haired maid thought it was the Lady coming to haunt them already.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the light was actually coming from three magical circles where a figure was standing on top of each.

"So," Said the goat-man-thing. "She's gone?"

"And I'm guessing the girl is our new Master, baby." The one with the crab legs on his back crouched down to the blond's level, flicking his key on the keyring.

"Hey brat. Are you Lucy?" A blue haired mermaid asked.

Finally, the little girl lifted her head up. All three of the Spirits sucked in their breaths.

"You sure you ain't Layla, baby?" The crab asked.

"No," she growled. "I'm Lucy. And you all are not suppose to be here. Go back to the Celeatial Spirit World and you are forbidden to force your gate open unless I call for you."

"Listen kid-" The floating mermaid started but Lucy cut her off.

"No you listen to me." The little girl grit her teeth. "Father has just made it clear to me that he doesn't want me using magic. So unless you want to end up dead like your previous Master, you all should do as I say!"

The redhead stared in shock at the Young Miss as she talked to her spirits. Lucy was concerned for their wellbeing but that came out all wrong.

The three Spirits glared down at the little girl who was glaring just as hard up at them.

"Very well." The goat said, his shades covering the anger swirling in his eyes. "Until next time..whenever that is _Maste_ _r_."

Small sparkles of light were the only indication that the Spirits were ever there.

The little blond dropped to her knees and started digging. She didn't care that her socks turned brown and her fingernails were filled with dirt. Only when the hole was deep enough did she stop.

"You are to speak to no one of this matter." Lucy said calmly.

"O-of course Young Miss."

Finished with her work, she got up. She kept the keys safe by using her limited knowledege on basic magic.

"Let's go then."

Trailing behind the little girl, Marilyn gave one last look at the tombstone behind her and the keys that were left burried next to it.

xxx

 **Do tell me your thoughts on this! :D**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
